We're Not Warriors, Just People
by xxmaskedchickxx
Summary: I had honestly believed everything my daddy had taught me. I took his words and I lived by them, not knowing or wanting any different lifestyle. That, of course, changed when I met two men who changed my life, and my beliefs, forever...John and Dean Winchester. Dean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first shot at writing a Supernatural fic so please be nice to me! Any feedback would be much appreciated! I'm so nervous about this...I just hope everyone likes it and will keep reading! _**

**_This first chapter is just a little background info on Melanie. I kinda wrote it out so that it sounds like she's writing in a journal. The next chapters will actually get into the storyline a bit more._**

**_I guess that's enough chit chat for now...let's get this party started!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or John and Dean Winchester. (that would be freaking awesome if I did own Dean though!) I do however, own Melanie._**

* * *

_I'm not the type of person or hunter to ask for help on anything. I'd rather bury my head in some books and solve the problem myself rather than rely on anyone to help. Some say that I have trust issues and don't like people, but that's not the case. I don't mind most people; it's demons and monsters I don't like. As far as the trust issues go…well let's just say that I don't like relying on people because you're the only person who's going to be there for you in the end. Sadly, that's a lesson I learned at a very young age and from someone who I thought would be there for me forever._

_Ever since I was a little girl, my daddy taught me to never rely on anyone to help get business done. He always told me that it's best to work alone and know everything about the case than work with a partner. He said that partners just slow you down and distract you when it comes down to killing the big ol' baddie. I believed that to be true until he died on a hunt…alone._

_My daddy, Mark Miller, was a very prideful man. __He never asked anyone besides me and a hunter named Bobby Singer for help and when he did, Bobby always got the good stuff. He got to help Dad with hunts whilst I got stuck with fetching books and cleaning his weapons. Usually he would go behind me and clean them himself though. Which never made any sort of sense to me. Maybe he was trying to teach me how to clean them properly, I don't know._

_What was odd to me was that every time he called Bobby, he would always send him a bottle of Irish Whiskey as payment for helping. It was like daddy couldn't accept any kind of help unless it was paid for._

_When I was 8 years old, I asked him why he didn't work with other hunters. He said he didn't like asking for help because he believed that it showed him being weak to the other hunters. Personally, I think that he didn't do it because he wanted to feel superior to everyone else and show them that he knew everything and could do everything. Little did he know that his stubbornness and arrogance would get him killed one day and leave me all alone._

_You could say that I have daddy issues and I wouldn't argue against the fact because…well it is true. Don't get me wrong, he was a good father. He taught me everything he knew about hunting and about all the demons and monsters. He taught me how to fight and win, hustle, shoot, you name it and he taught it to me. I was his perfect little soldier. I never talked back, but did as I was told even if I didn't agree with him. He was the only family I had and I didn't want to do anything that would affect that._

_But him being a good father still doesn't change the fact that he would rather look superior to others than have backup on a dangerous hunt. He knew full well that when he went on that last hunt that he should have someone there to back him up. I knew it too which is why I tried to convince him that I should tag along, just in case. He actually gave in and said I could go with him. That shocked the hell outta me but I didn't think anything of it. I was just too excited to actually get to go on my first hunt that I didn't think of any alternate motives he could of had. I should have because then I would have seen what he was actually planning. But I guess I can't dwell on the past. The past is the past and I need to focus on the present. _

_I had honestly believed everything my daddy had taught me. I took his words and I lived by them, not knowing or wanting any different lifestyle. That, of course, changed when I met two men who changed my life, and my beliefs, forever...John and Dean Winchester._

* * *

**_That's it for chapter 1! Sorry it's so short...the next one will be much MUCH longer!_**

**_Please review and lemme know what you think! I won't post chapter 2 until I get at least 10 reviews. I just wanna make sure people are going to actually read it and like it. :)_**

**_If I get the 10 reviews by tomorrow night, I'll post chapter 2 after I get out of class 7/8pm CT. Or maybe I'll wait until after Supernatural airs tomorrow night...yeah, I think I'll do that._**

**_Alrighty, later guys! Don't forget to review if you wanna see chapter 2!_**

**_-Elly_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 like I promised! Although nobody reviewed the first one, I'm still posting chapter 2 as planned. Hopefully I'll get some reviews on this chapter since there's actually dialogue and some action. Anywhoooo...**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or John and Dean Winchester. I do however, own Melanie.**_

* * *

"John Winchester, ya better sit y'ur broken ass back down on that sofa before I chain ya to it!" I shouted from the hallway.

I didn't even have to be in the same room as him to know how long it took John to get antsy and want to move about. Ever since that accident a month or so back in Whitebird, Idaho, John has been on bed rest for his…injuries.

I don't know if you can even call it injuries really. Dean 'bout busted a gut laughing so hard once the doctor told him what was wrong with his father. To be honest, it is kind of a silly injury and I didn't know you could actually break your ass bone, much less fracture it.

But anything's possible with John Winchester.

Walking into the living room to see a baffled John, I couldn't help but grin. He still couldn't figure out how I knew everything before and while it was happening_. Ha, men._

"How did y—how do you do that?" He questions as he gently sat back down on the couch, making sure his doughnut shaped pillow was underneath him.

Setting the basket of laundry in front of him, I shrug, "It's a gift."

He shakes his head, reaching for a shirt in the basket and mumbles something about never understanding women.

Leaving him to fold the laundry, I turn to go into the kitchen, "I'm making sandwiches for lunch, whadaya want?"

Knowing full well what his reply was going to be, I mimic him as he said, "The usual."

Before I got to the kitchen, the front door opens and in walks Dean. "Did someone say something about lunch?"

Gawking at him with open mouths, John and I exchange awed glances and look back to Dean. Seeing our strange reactions, he raised his eyebrow and half shrugged, "What?"

Chuckling at his confused face, I turn back toward the kitchen, "You must have food ESP or something.."

Leaving the boys to chat amongst themselves while I make lunch, I turn on my ipod and plug it into the speakers that I had Dean install in the kitchen. Recognizing my favorite song, I turn the volume up and sing along.

_I been working so hard. I'm punching my card, eight hours for what. Oh, tell me what I got, I get this feeling. Times just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town._

Dancing my way over to the fridge, I grab the sandwich makings, still singing. "Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off my knees. Jack, get back, come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose."

_You're playing so cool, obeying every rule. Deep way down in your heart, you're burning yearning for some. Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you, it will if you don't even try. You'll get by if you'd only cut loose, footloose._

Losing myself in the music, I toss the bread onto the counter and dance my heart away. Remembering the plates, I shimmy and shake my way over to the cabinet.

_Cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me. Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose._

Spreading mayo and mustard on the bread, I continue singing along, "Ooooh-oh-oh."

_Cut footloose._

"Ooooh-oh-oh."

_Cut footloose._

"Ooooh-oh-oh."

_Cut footloose._

"Oooooooooh!"

Putting the lids back on the bottles, I start cleaning up the mess I've created whilst being distracted by Blake's lovely southern voice. "We've got to turn you around and put your feet on the ground. Now take a hold of your souuuul."

_I'm turning it loose!_

Humming, I put away the rest of the food and pop the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

_Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back, come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose. Footloose!_

Grabbing the washcloth from the sink, I wipe down the countertop and belch out the last part of the song. "Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get back, come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut. Everybody cut, everybody cut. Everybody cut, everybody cut."

I toss the washcloth in the sink right as the song ends. "Everybody cut footloose!"

Regaining my composure, I switch off my ipod and grab the sandwiches, balancing the plates on my arm like a waitress. Gracefully walking to the living room where I hear a deafening applause coming from the television, I see John and Dean sitting on the edge of the couch, yelling at the ref on the screen and announce, "Lunch is readdddy!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Leave me a review of what you thought about it!_**

**_If anybody saw the new Supernatural episode tonight...DO NOT say a word about it! I won't get to watch it until tomorrow possibly. So no spoilers, please!_**

**_Question: Does anybody else have a movie that they love watching over and over and never get bored of it? What is it? Mine is Footloose the remake. I could just watch that movie all day long and never get tired of it. :)_**

**_Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish adding the final touches! Oh, and if I get at least 5 reviews...ya gotta give me that much. :)_**

**_-Elly_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alrighty, here's chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far...I know I am! It's fun getting to write this story. I have so many ideas that are constantly flowing through my head...I just know you guys are gonna love em! :)_**

**Jenmm31 **Thank you! I'm just getting started so stick around! You're gonna love Melanie, I just know it! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Eminemchick17 **Lol, I wanted John to have a unique injury that you don't hear about often...especially in the hunting world. And I wanted Dean to be able to roast his dad about it. Lol. Love Actually is a pretty good movie...I'm not usually a chick-flick type of girl but I have been lately. I blame it on the little person in my belly. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Alright. Let's get this party started! :)_**

**____******Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or John and Dean Winchester. I do however, own Melanie.**

* * *

"Hey, I think I mighta found us a case." Dean said as he plopped a file down on the coffee table in front of me.

Looking at the file and then back to Dean's excited face, I shake my head. "It's too soon. Do ya really think it's a good idea to leave y'ur father on his own?" I look at him quizzically. "I mean, the man keeps trying to break outta the house at every chance he can get."

Seeing that his expression didn't change, I added, "He made chili the other day and it stunk so bad that I had to leave! All to get me out of the house so he could escape!"

"Well can ya blame him?" He asked as he went to sit on the opposite side of the couch as me. "The man is stuck in this cra-" Noticing my death glare, he stumbles over his words, "thi—this beautiful and elegant home yo—you so graciously let us stay in."

Nodding in approval at his choice of words, I go back to my book, "Damn straight, Winchester."

After a few minutes of feeling Dean shift around on the couch and sighing loudly, I quietly close my book and turn my head to him. I watch as he longingly stares at the folder on the table. _He's been cooped up in this house for over a month and a half…maybe we should take this case. He doesn't have a broken ass so I don't see why he has to be stuck here too._

Letting out a little sigh, I set my book on the table, grab the folder and start riffling through it. "So what exactly are we dealing with here?"

Looking up at me with a giant grin on his face, he scoots closer, "I think it's a Vetala."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Absolutely not."

"Dad…"

"Dean, no. You two are not going after some Vetala. Not without me." John sternly says as he throws the folder across the dining room table. It stops right before it knocks over the vase of flowers that's in the middle.

"Dean's already done all the research and I checked over it, it's all legit. We need to take this Vetala out before it kills more innocent people." I say as I pull out one of the chairs and sit beside John.

John runs his fingers through his greasy bed-head. He hasn't had a shower in days and reeks of old men spice and b.o. He still can't stand for long without it causing him too much pain. "It's not _a_ Vetala…it's two. They travel in pairs."

Glancing over to Dean who's standing across from me at the table, I turn back to John, "What do you mean? Y'ur journal says you killed one—"

"_One_, yes. I got lucky that it didn't have a partner." Sighing, he continues, "Look guys, these creatures are clever and very strong. Ya can't just walk into town and start asking questions. Ya need to know what you're dealing with." He finishes as he looks from Dean and then back to me.

"We know that. This isn't our first rodeo…it's not like we haven't been on a hunt by ourselves before. Dean has and so have I. You've got to trust us enough to get the job done ourselves." I say softly as I reach for his hand.

Dean clears his throat and pipes in, "Yeah…what she said."

He takes my hand and nods, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. "I know that but…you two are all I've got left." He looks up and almost whispers, "I jus—I just don't want anything to happen to ya…either of ya."

Shaking his hand so that he'll look at me, I smile softly at him, "Hey, nothing's gonna happen to us."

"Yeah dad, we're big kids now. We can take care of ourselves." Dean scoffs, "Hell, we've been taking care of you for over a month now…" his voice dies off at the _'Oh really?'_ look John gives him.

"We—well Mel has anyway…"

Silently chuckling, I add, "And Dean's helped too."

Hearing that I included him, he beams, happy that his help was recognized.

Giving in, John lets go of my hand and leans back in the chair, straightening his back as he did so and trying not to wince. "Alright, just do me a favor. Watch y'urselves and make sure ya got each other's back."

Simultaneously, we answer, "Always."

Laughing at us, John shakes his head. "You're like two peas in a pod."

Grinning, Dean adds, "We're two _awesome_ peas."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement.

Grinning at Dean's childish antics, he motions toward the door with his head. "If you're plannin' on killing some Vetalas, ya best be gettin' a packin'."

Catching each other's eye, we head towards our appointed bedrooms. John stays seated for a minute. Groaning, he slowly gets up, grabs his doughnut pillow and shuffles to his favorite chair in the living room. _Mmm, back hurts more than usual…must be the cool weather blowin' in. Man I feel like old geezer._

Reaching his destination, he sets down his pillow and settles into his comfy thrown. Sighing happily, he leans his head back and closes his eyes, remembering the first day he came home from the hospital.

Although most fathers wouldn't be proud that their offspring makes such good money off of hustling, John was indeed proud of Dean for it. While John was still in the hospital after his accident, Dean pocketed almost four grand in one night and went out and bought John a present the next day. After he was released from the hospital, Dean and I brought him to my cabin in the Dakotas, and waiting for him with a giant red bow on it was the chair. Even though John didn't show it often, he was proud and grateful towards his son for doing such an unselfish thing for him.

Hearing a growing chatter and a rustling noise coming from the hallway, he opens his eyes to see Dean and I emerge with our bags in hand, already packed and ready to go.

"Well that didn't take very long…"

Setting down our bags, Dean happily replies, "I'm happy to announce that we are so in sync that we are wearing each other's underwear."

Unable to comprehend what he just said, out-loud, nonetheless, I gawk at him disbelievingly. Shaking my head, I turn to John and say, "What crazy over here means is, we packed our bags before we came to talk to you…hoping you would say yes."

Bewildered at some of the things that come out of his son's mouth, John ignores Dean's remark. "Okay, well you two be careful…and let me know when you get there."

Nodding in acceptance of our orders, I walk over and bend down to kiss him on the forehead. "Will do. Now you stay here and focus on getting better." I ruffle his hair as I walk over to Dean who's already grabbed our bags and is waiting by the door.

"See ya, pops." Dean waves goodbye as he walks out.

As I shut the door, I shout back, "And no more chili!"

* * *

**_There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)_**

**_So I may not be able to update this weekend. I know, boo! I have a ton of homework to work on. There really should be a limit on how much homework college teachers assign in a week. We have lives and jobs of our own...we can't spend 40+ hours on homework A WEEK. Can you believe that my teachers expect us to study/do homework 5 hours per credit? I'm taking 4 classes, 3 credits per...so that means I would have to spend 60 hours a week on homework. That's ridiculous! I have a house to take care of, a puppy, a baby on the way and a part-time job. There's no freaking way I can spend 60 hours a week on homework. I would never be able to sleep! But enough of my ranting..._**

**_Leave me some love and review! I'm going to try and work on the next few chapters in between homework this weekend so I'll have some good stuff for you guys next week. :)_**

**_Have a good weekend!_**

**_-Elly_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. We had two snowstorms back to back this past week and my internet kept cutting in and out. We got over 20 inches of snow! They cancelled all schools for a couple days until things calmed down. Hopefully, we won't have anymore snow this year! I'm so over this white stuff!_**

**_But anyways, here's chapter 4! It picks up right where chapter 3 left off...Dean and Mel are on their way to Millbrook, Alabama to hunt the Vetalas._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hey…wakey-wakey." I say as I try to nudge Dean awake while keeping my eyes on the road. "We're here." Looking over to the still sleeping Dean, I sigh and find a motel for us to crash for the night. Pulling up outside the front entrance, I put the car in park and head inside, hoping they still have a room available.

As I walk into the lobby, my senses are overwhelmed with the aroma of warm vanilla and coffee. Walking over to the check-in counter, I ring the little bell sitting out for customers.

_Ding, ding._

A few seconds later, a tall man of about twenty-five, walks out to greet me, all the while, clearly checking me out. "Good evening, Miss and welcome to Sassy's Suites."

_He's too formal for a place like this…_

Smiling sweetly, "Hi, I need a room with two queens, please."

Nodding, the man starts typing something into the computer. I take the opportunity to look him over. _No wedding ring, but that doesn't mean he's not in a relationship. Kinda looks like the partier type…Metallica shirt, black Nikes to match, leather jacket on the chair. Ha, he gels his hair. Woah, do I smell…Chrome? Oh man, I love Chrome._

After a minute or two he turns back towards me and smiles softly, "I'm sorry, Miss but the only rooms we have available are reserved."

Frowning, I look down at my fingers, and whisper, "Oh."

Sighing, I look away, scanning the room for something helpful. _I've got to make this seem believable…what am I gonna do—_Eyeing a brochure for Twin Pines Arcade, an idea pops into my head. Painting on my worry face, I lean on the counter, slightly smooshing my boobs together and pray that he's a boob guy.

"Okay, normally I don't tell people about my personal life, but I don't know what else to do..." Pausing for a second, I look him in the eyes to make sure he's listening. "You see, my twin and I are on our way to see our mother in Georgia. She has stage four lung cancer and its spread to her stomach and liver…doctors say she doesn't have much time." I pause again, this time to wipe a lone tear off my cheek.

Looking back down to my hands, I continue, "We barely had enough money to get gas to make it here from northern Nebraska…my twin's having a really hard time coping with all this and I don't want to have to spend the night in the car again."

Buying the distressed and heartbrokenness, he sighs and reaches for my hand. "I'm really sorry about your ma…I'll try and see if I can get you guys a room."

Nodding, I smile tearfully, "Thank you." Sniffling, I add, "Do you have a restroom I could use?"

"Oh, yes, down the hall and to the left."

Smiling my thanks, I head towards the hall he pointed to.

After checking my mascara and pushing up my boobs, I emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later. The man behind the counter looks up with a grin, "I managed to get you guys a room. It's only a single but that's all I was able to come up with."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

He turns around to get our room key and holds it out to me. I reach to take it but he pulls it back. Confused, I raise my eyebrow. He chuckles a little bit and clears his throat. "Uhm, this key comes with a price."

Still confused, I just continue to look at him.

"You uh—you and your twin owe me…" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Catching on to what he was implying, I smile shyly and play along. "Oh…well, uh—you're in luck. My twin and I, we were cheerleaders in high school…very flexible." I whisper the last part and wink at him.

He stares at me unbelieving.

I giggle and grab one of the pens on the counter, "Do you have paper?"

He nods dumbly and hands me a little notepad. I scribble my name and number – my fake name and fake number that is – and hand it to him. He takes it and slides the key card across the counter towards me, still with the dumbfounded look on his face. I smile and blow him a kiss goodbye, and head out towards the car.

I hop back into the Impala to find Dean awake and alert. He looks up from his phone as I start the engine and let it idle for a minute. "You get us a room?"

Nodding, I hold the key card up for him to see.

"How much tha' cost me?"

Smirking, "Nothing."

Seeing the look on my face, he realizes that something is up. "The fuck you do now?"

Chuckling, I put the Impala in reverse and head towards our motel room. With a completely straight face, I ask, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Rubbing his face with his hands, he groans. "Oh man." Leaning his head back onto the head rest, "Please tell me it's not like the last time you got us a free room…I'm not cleaning toilets ag'in."

Still smirking, I turn to face him as I put the Impala in park and turn it off outside our room. "Oh no, this is much better."

Groaning again, he hits his head on the head rest, "Why must ya torture me?"

Reaching for the handle, I pause, "Hmm, because it's fun."

Getting out, I head for the trunk to grab my duffle. Dean soon follows, pouting like a five year old. I close the trunk and walk towards our room and to open the door with Dean on my heels. I pause right inside the door, taking in the room. Peeping around me, Dean notices that there's only one bed.

"Ar' ya kidding me? One bed?"

I shrug and walk over to said bed and drop my duffle on the floor. Trying to lighten the mood, I give him a small smile, "Well…at least it's a king."

* * *

**_Alrighty then...next chapter will be about the hunt. I just had to show you guys how Melanie works and thinks. She tends to get herself and Dean into some trouble every now and then but the girl can talk her way out of any situation. This will definitely come in handy later on down the road. :)_**

**_Leave me some reviews and I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can!_**

**_-Elly_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated...this pregnancy has been harder on me than I expected. It didn't help with school piling on the homework. UGH. I wish May 13th was here already...then I wouldn't have to worry about homework or school until NEXT spring! :)_**

**_Once again, this chapter picks right up from chapter 4. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ar' ya kidding me? One bed?"

I shrug and walk over to said bed and drop my duffle on the floor. Trying to lighten the mood, I give him a small smile, "Well…at least it's a king."

Mumbling incoherently, Dean closes the door and walks over to the small table in the corner of the room, and sets his duffle on top and the weapons duffle in the chair. Rummaging through his duffle, he grabs some clothes and heads towards the bathroom, "Dibs on first shower!"

Turning around just in time to see him sprint towards the bathroom, I chuckle. _He's such a kid._

Looking around the room for the tv remote, I spy it on the nightstand by the bed. Jumping onto the bed, I crawl up towards the headboard and reach for the remote, turning the tv on. Switching to the tv guide, I search for something decent to watch. _Crap..crap..drama..crap..ooh, Rules of Engagement._

Smiling contently, I snuggle down into the comfiness of the giant bed and mindlessly watch the witty humor playing before me.

* * *

**[Dean's POV]**

Gathering my dirty clothes from the floor, I flick off the light and emerge from the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind me.

"Hey, y'ur-" stopping short, I notice a slumped form on the bed and the tv on. Chuckling to myself, I shake my head and walk over to my duffle, stuffing my clothes into it.

Leaning down, I unzip the weapons duffle and grab the salt canisters. Twisting the lids off, I head over to the door and lay the salt lines down. Once done with that, I make sure the door's locked before moving onto the window.

After double checking the lines, I put the canisters away and grab my knife from my duffle.

Walking to my side of the bed - the one closest to the door, I slip the knife under my pillow and pull the sheets back, sliding in beside the already-sleeping Mel.

Sighing happily, I revel in the softness of the mattress. _Daaaamn. This bed is awesome! _

Flipping onto my side, I face Mel who was still laying on top of the sheets...and in the middle of the big bed. _Bed hog, sheesh. How could something so small, take up so much room?_

As if reading my mind, she stirs and slowly opens her eyes. Blinking sleepily, she sits up. "Y'ur actin' like a cr'py v'mpire."

Snorting, "I ain't no v'mpire...y'ur the v'mpire."

Turning to face me, she gives me a sleepy glare. "Nice."

Getting up, she grabs her duffle and heads towards the bathroom.

* * *

**[Mel's POV]**

After washing my face and changing into something a bit more comfortable, I exit the bathroom and drop my duffle on the floor beside the table.

I check the salt lines to make sure they're still intact and check the door, unlocking and then re-locking it.

_Just to be safe._

Flipping off the overhead light, I stumble over to the bed and crawl back into the heavenly comfort.

Squirming around, I try to get comfy. Once settled, I let out a sigh of happiness and let the darkness wash over me, hoping sleep would come soon.

I was almost asleep when _it_ hit me.

_Oh my God!_

The once clear motel air now smelt of rotten cabbage, limburger cheese, and stale beer.

Jerking up, I plug my nose and look around the dark room to find the source of the stench.

Feeling the bed start shaking, I glance over at Dean. Reaching over to the nightstand, I flip on the lamp and turn my attention back to Dean, whose whole body is shaking.

Realizing that the smell came from him, I grab my pillow and whack him with it. "You", whack "disgusting", whack "pig!", whack.

Hearing and feeling my reaction, he starts laughing harder.

I hit him once more with the pillow before deciding it wasn't punishment enough. Tossing the pillow aside, I jump on him and start smacking him. "You stink! You stink! Yo-"

Trying to block my smacks, he grabs my wrists and flips me over on my back, straddling me.

Pinning my arms down, he tries to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Get off me stink ass!" I struggle to get away from him but soon give up once I realized he wasn't budging.

"God, y'ur a freaking dinosaur!"

He opens his mouth to say something but pauses, letting out yet again, another pant-soiling fart.

My eyes widen at the sound and I try with all my might to get away before the smell hits my nostrils.

Too late.

"OH MY GOOOOOD! On me?! I can't believe you just farted on me!"

Dean doubles over laughing and loosens his hold on my wrists just enough for me to jerk 'em away and push him off of me.

Jumping out of the bed, I rush over to the duffles and whip out the holy water. Standing a few feet from the bed, I start flicking the holy water at Dean.

Feeling the water hit him in the face, Dean stops laughing and looks at me quizzically. "The hell?"

Shrugging, "I had to make sure y'ur not possessed or s'mthing!"

"Wha- why?"

"Cause whatever came outta y'ur ass sure was demonic!"

Wiping his face with the sheet, he retorts, "Well y'ur the one that wan'ed to stop at that buffet.."

Scoffing, I go to put the holy water away, "Ha, remind me t'not do that ag'in."

Ambling over to the bed, I pause before climbing back under the sheets. "No more?"

Smirking, he replies, "No more."

Holding out my fist, "Promise?"

Chuckling, he bumps my fist with his own. "Promise."

"Okay." I climb into the bed once more, turn to shut off the lamp, and snuggle down under the covers with Dean following suit.

"Night, stink ass."

"Night, skank."

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah. I know...this chapter was supposed to be about the hunt. Don't blame me, blame my muse. She just had to give you guys a peek into the friendship/siblingship of Mel & Dean. Hopefully you guys like it enough to review..? :) [crosses fingers]**_

_**I'll hopefully be getting into the actual hunt in the next chapter...that is, whenever I can get it posted. I will try my hardest to get it started within the next week. I have a research essay that's due soon so that takes priority first. **_

_**But don't worry, I won't forget about ya'll! Please review, it'll make me happy and give my muse an ego boost! :)**_

_**Have a good weekend!**_

_**-Elly**_


End file.
